Snow Angels
by WriterAtHeart14
Summary: Gabriella used to love the snow. But since something terrible happened she chose to never go outside in the winter. Only Troy and her father know why. This winter, can Troy help her overcome her fear? Or will she be stuck inside all winter?


**A/N-Hey guys! I was thinking about this yesterday and I thought it would be a good one-shot. It's my first one shot so it's not the best. But I thought it'd be cute. So here it is:**

_A 6 year old Gabriella Montez was running around in her snow covered front yard with her best friend, 7 year old Troy Bolton. _

"_Come on, Troy! Let's make snow angels!" Gabriella shouted. Troy smiled at his best friend and nodded. It was blizzarding outside but the two had insisted it was perfect weather to play in. __They both_

_ fell backwards onto the lawn and began making their snow angels. Gabriella's long, black, curly hair glistened as the snow made it wet. Her light pink hat was tugged down just far enough to cover _

_her ears and Troy's light blue hat was in the same position. (They had gotten the hats together.) Gabriella just smiled as snow fell from the sky. She and Troy both loved the snow. They promised _

_each other that they always would…._

A now 14 year old Gabriella Montez was sitting her front living room reading. Her father walked towards the front door in his heavy coat, a hat, gloves, and his boots on. "Going hunting

dad?" Gabriella asked as she looked up from her book. "Yeah. Gotta get out there before that big old storm hits us." Mr. Montez said.

"Ok. Be sure to bring in some firewood too."

"I will, don't worry. Oh, and get to your school work too."

Gabriella nodded as her father walked out the door. It was winter where Gabriella lived. She lived in a small house with only her father. And during the winter there, they just canceled

school because everyone lived so far away from the town. So, Gabriella's father made up work for her to do everyday. _Mama used to make up work for me. _Gabriella thought as she walked to

the dining room. After Gabriella finished her work, she walked back into the living room and stood starring at the front door. She could still remember the very last time she went outside.

She could hear the wind beating against the windows. She heard the wood in the fireplace burning. _I have to do this. I used to love the snow! _Gabriella didn't hate the snow now. It just

brought back too many bad memories…and up until when she was eight, they didn't bother her at all. Then one day one of the worst things that could ever happen did. And Gabriella choose

never to go outside ever again. Not until spring anyway. _I can do this. _Gabriella thought walking over to the door, pulling on her light pink hat. Yes, she still had the hat from when she was

six. It was very close to her and it still fit so she wore it. She put on her coat and her boots and gloves. She ever so slowly reached for the handle but before she could do it, she ripped off

all of the clothing and ran to the phone.

**Troy/**_**Gabriella**_

"**Hello?"**

"_**Troy?" **_Gabriella said frantically into the phone.

"**Yeah, Brie what's wrong?" **

"_**I tried to do it, Troy. I just couldn't! It was too hard!"**_

Troy sighed into the phone. He knew what Gabriella was talking about. **"Shhh…Brie, it's ok, it's ok. You didn't have to do it." **

"_**Yes I did! She would want me too but I just can't! I keep seeing the same exact image every time I reach for the handle!" **_

"**I know she would Brie. But she'd also want you to take your time. She'd understand."**

"_**Troy, it's too hard. I can't do it but, I need to do it." **_

"**Brie, you tried. You can't do anymore then that."**

"_**But I always feel so bad because we used to always go out in the snow. And she used to smile watching us. I just wanted her to smile at me again."**_

"**She is smiling at you. Right now. I know it. And she knows you need to take your time." **Troy said soothingly into the phone.

"_**What am I going to do?" **_

"**You're already doing it, Brie. You're trying." **

"_**But Troy, every time I reach for the door handle, I see that image of her! I can't do it! Please, will you help me?"**_

"**Of course, Brie. I'll be right over, ok?" **

"_**Ok…be careful, it's supposed to be a blizzard."**_

"**I know, Gabs. I'll be careful. Stay safe alright? I'll be there soon." **

"_**Ok. Thanks, Troy." **_

"**Anything for you, Gabi. Gotta go, bye." **

"_**Bye."**_

Gabriella ran to the window to wait for Troy. She and Troy had been best friends forever and we're always there for each other. Only Troy and her father knew how bad the memory had

affected Gabriella. Soon, Gabriella spotted Troy coming up the walk with his head down against the blowing snow. And soon the door blew open and Troy walked inside. Gabriella pulled

Troy inside and shut the door tight.

"Thank you so much for coming." Gabriella said quietly.

"I would've come whether you wanted me to, or not. I want to help you."

A soft smile appeared on Gabi's face.

"Where's your dad?" Troy asked sitting on the couch.

"Hunting. I wanted to do before he came back but, it's too hard, Troy."

"Gabriella, it's alright. Really. She'd want you to try, which you are. Of course, I'm going to help you and if you don't get it today, then we'll try again tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded again.

Gabriella re-dressed herself and grabbed Troy's hand.

"You can do it, Brie. I'll be right here with you."

Troy slowly reached for the handle but before he could, Gabriella threw herself to him hugging him.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm right here."

Gabriella reluctantly let go but kept a tight grip on Troy's hand.

Troy again reached for the handle. This time Gabriella didn't stop him. He slowly opened the door. The wind blew in Gabriella's face, making her cheeks become a light shade of pink and her

hair blow over her shoulders. She looked at Troy.

"Ready?" He asked looking back at her.

"Yeah."

Together they walked out onto Gabriella's front porch. Gabriella winced as the same memory hit her. "C'mon, Brie. Let's make snow angels." Troy said walking out towards her front lawn.

Gabi shook her head and whimpered as she backed up towards her front door.

"Please, Brie? Remember, how we used to?" Troy said pulling her forward a bit.

Gabi shook her head again.

"Don't you remember? We used to make snow angels and she'd smile and say we were so crazy for just being out here."

"I remember." Gabi said quietly.

"She'll smile even more when she sees us out here again. Just you and me."

Gabi stepped forward a little.

"You can do it, Brie. Imagine she's right there, sitting in the doorway. Shaking her head at us because she thinks we're crazy." Troy said smiling.

Gabi giggled. "Ok."

Gabriella walked out onto the front sidewalk but stopped.

_Flashback_

_It was a blizzard outside. Everything was white. 8 year old Gabriella looked around frantically trying to decide which direction to go in. "Don't worry, Mama. I'll go find Daddy. He'll help you." Gabriella _

_said sitting over her mother, who was lying on the ground. "Don't bother you silly girl. Jack Frost got me. It'll be too late." Ms. Montez said._

"_No! Mama, don't say that! Daddy will find us! He will!" Gabriella yelled. Gabriella knew that when her mother's blood pressure got too low, she'd say crazy things. And it just happened now at the _

_wrong time. _

"_Now, don't you go crazy. He'll come get you. But I'll be gone by then. But you listen here, you take care of your father. He'll need someone to cook and sometimes clean. And stay friends with Troy._

_ Ok?"_

_Gabriella nodded. "I will, Mama. Don't leave, please!" _

"_Jack Frost got me, Gabi. You tell your father that I love him. And I love you too."_

"_I love you, Mama. You don't have to go! I'll go find Daddy. He'll help you." Gabriella yelled. _

"_Don't worry yourself. Remember what I told you. And don't let this live your life. But you stay safe and don't be crazy with Troy now, in that snow."_

_Ms. Montez's eyes slowly closed and Gabriella hugged her and cried, hoping her father would find her soon._

_End of Flashback_

So that's how Ms. Montez died. From frostbite. That's why Gabriella choose to never go outside.

"I see her Troy. She's smiling." Gabriella said after awhile.

Troy smiled at his best friend.

"She says she's proud that I'm trying. And she thanks you for helping me."

"That's it, Brie. Now, c'mon. You know you wanna make snow angels."

Gabriella's smiled grew bigger and she let herself fall back on the snow and began making her snow angels. And Troy did the same.

**A/N-What'd you guys think? I thought about it all last night, but it was pretty late to post anything so, I thought about it all day and wanted to post it for you guys. Leave a review!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


End file.
